Life and Love, Or Thereabouts
by Steel Fox
Summary: M/G - Told from Miranda's point of view. Lizzie has left the trio, Miranda's parents fight constantly and it's the last year of high school. She does still have Gordo as her friend but does she want him as something more. My first LMG story.
1. Life

****

Nahima: Aure has been working in double overtime lately and so I have decided to put up these stories.

*Drags Aure over*

N: Now Aure you can answer to these people *Looks at the audience which is empty* Uhhh well you can still answer for the huge amount of story plot bunnies you have inserted in my brain.

Aure: Hehe...well you haven't been putting any stories up so I decided to fill your brain up so that you simply had to write them all out just to get on with your...(whispers) incredibly un- (normal voice) normal life.

N: WHAT?!? I heard that! Now you get right back here. *Starts to chase Aure around* 

Ryna: Well as Nahima and Aure seem to be busy *loud crash * I'll do the disclaimer. Nahima does not own any of the characters or places from Lizzie McGuire all she owns is the plot and any characters or places that Haidee has made up for her.

N: I also apologise for the terrible story! *Keeps chasing Aure*

R: *sigh* Now you see what I have to deal with.

__

... (author's notes)

" ... " (talking)

' ... ' (thinking)

__

Life and Love (Or Thereabouts)

"That's not the point!" my mother yelled at my father.

"Then what is the point?" yelled back my father.

Another fight at the Sanchez house. I snuck away from the dining room and raced to my room. My parents... hmm how shall I explain? Let's just say that they are complete hypocrites. They will accuse each other of being unfaithful while they each have an affair. People might not think that I am that smart but I am not stupid enough to see what is in front of my own eyes. My mother doesn't think I see the fact that she works late and sneaks in with messy hair and crumpled clothes after seeing Dan. Her work partner. My father doesn't think I realise that Donna (my mum's friend) comes over while my mother 'works late'. But I do. I hear them talking. I see the letters and the fake phone calls, but I pretend not to. Why? Because I choose to be ignorant. People might think I'm in denial and maybe I am a little but really I don't want to be the one to have to bring the skeletons out of the closet. I am just the child after all. Okay I know I'm not literally the child but I am my mother and father's child even though I am seventeen years old. So you want to know a little more about me? I'm Miranda Sanchez. I'm seventeen as we just established and I am halfway through my last year of school. Lizzie (or Elizabeth as she is now known as) and I are no longer friends. At the beginning of year 10, so a little under two and a half years ago she began to date Ethan Craft and started to hang around Kate a lot more. We ended up having a huge fight and we decided not to be friends any more. So now she, Kate and Ashley (this new girl who amazingly looks like a mix of Kate and Lizzie) are often snobby and mean to me, but never to Gordo (who is probably my only true friend). I think...actually I'm positive that Kate and Ashley have a crush on Gordo. I was lying on my stomach on my bed holding a pillow listening to the yelling of my parents. I couldn't hear exact words though it all seemed to blend together. I then heard the ringing of the phone. I pushed myself up off my bed knowing that my parents would be too focused on their argument to notice the phone ringing. I walked out of my room and picked up the phone in the middle of the fifth ring.

"Hello?" I said cringing as I heard something smash

"Miranda? It's Gordo,"

'Lucky me,' I thought happily. I didn't mention this before but I kinda have a teensy, little crush on Gordo, nothing major or anything.

"Hey Gordo," I cringed again as I heard something else smash.

"Your parents fighting again?" he asked

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" (He's so sweet)

"Yep...totally fine," I replied I know this is boring but we gotta make it believable and life is sometimes like this...okay life is usually like this

"Okay. So anyway I just thought I'd ring you to chat for a while. My parents have gone out somewhere...I think for a convention and I am bored."

"Alright...so what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Actually I was hoping you could tell me something to talk about," Gordo said.

"Gooordo" I said giggling slightly, "What made you think I'd have something to talk about? I'm like boring as anything."

"I don't think you're boring Miranda. I think that you are very interesting."

"What? Gordo all I ever talk about is the most boring stuff like my life which is very boring. I go to school, I do homework and my parents fight. How on earth is that interesting?"

"Well I find life very interesting," he replied. I actually had a conversation very similar to this part with a guy I know, pretty weird I know...oti moving on

"Ummmm...right. So did you finish the homework?" 

Our conversation went on like that for some time. I found myself looking up at the clock and realised that we had been talking for almost two hours.

"Gordo, do you realise that we have been talking for two hours?"

"See I told you that you were interesting."

"And what if it was you that made it all interesting and not me at all? Hey what then?" I asked.

"..." Gordo was silent.

"Aha gotcha. Anyway I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright Miranda. See you when I pick you up."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone feeling a lot better. I went and had a quick shower and got ready for bed. I fell asleep very quickly as I realised that my parents were quiet at the moment.

" - That was Last Night by Az Yet. And now its time for the 6'o'clock news. Today marks the day of -"

I hit the snooze button of my alarm clock and groaned. It was Thursday. Thursdays have to be one of the worse days of the week. I have awful lessons and also it means you still have two more days of school before the weekend. I suppose Wednesday is also that bad but still...

" - Tell me... Why do lovers have to leave - "

That would be my alarm clock again signalling that I really have to get up. I switched the alarm off and rolled out of bed. I had a quick shower and got dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black baby tee with a picture of Lola Bunny and the writing "Don't call me doll" underneath the picture. I plaited my waist length hair which was streaked with a dull red colour, picked up my worn denim satchel and walked into the kitchen. Mum and Dad were not even looking at each other. I decided I would rather wait outside on the footpath for Gordo than wait in the icy atmosphere of the kitchen. I grabbed an apple to eat for breakfast and walked outside. I just sat staring off into the distance eating my apple. A car rolled lazily past and I snapped out of my daydreaming. I realised unhappily that the car belonged to none other than Kate. It was Kate's pride and joy…well more like something more she could show off to everyone and make them feel bad. Ashley, Elizabeth and Kate were all in the car, I could feel the bass of their music that's how loud it was. I got up to put my apple core in the bin and watched the car roll past. Through the window I could see Kate and Elizabeth laughing at something Ashley had said. No doubt something mean about me. The car quickly zoomed off in the direction of school, with the wheels screeching. I simply rolled my eyes. About five minutes after that I had just settled back into my daydreaming when I heard loud yelling and the slamming of the door. I turned to see my father storming angrily into the car and drove off. My mother did the exact same thing about 30 seconds later except she locked the door muttering something. Neither of them noticed me sitting on the footpath. Figures…

I looked at my watch and realised that Gordo would be coming soon. Right as that thought came into my head Gordo's car appeared. Now Gordo's car was nothing special but it did the job and wasn't rusting apart. I stood up and waited until he stopped just in front of me. I opened the door and sat down, buckling up my seatbelt. 

"Hey Miranda," said Gordo as he drove off.

"Hi Gordo," I replied as I looked over at him. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a blue tee-shirt with some logo across the front that I couldn't decipher. 

"How are you this morning?"

"My God you sound so formal when you say it like that. But anyway I am fine. How's you?" I said laughing slightly.

"That is because Miranda I unlike you prefer to speak with proper grammar and not with slang," Gordo said while checking his rear-view mirror and indicating to turn left.

"Oh right I'm so totally sure." I said sarcastically. I love this Gordo and I have the weirdest conversations but hey who doesn't.

Our exchange went on for a while and we pulled into the drive of our school. Gordo parked the car in the student carpark and we got out of the car and walked to our lockers.

"Oh ew…double English right after our study lesson!" I exclaimed studying my timetable.

Gordo looked at me…kinda…he's now taller than me.

"I thought you liked English?" he asked as he pulled some books out of his locker.

"Hey don't twist my words. All I said was that it was better than maths, besides who could blame me I have Kate, Ashley and Elizabeth all in that class." I complained.

"Yes but you also have me," Gordo said smirking as we walked down the hallway to the library where we spend our study lessons doing leftover homework…alright Gordo helps me with the homework I don't understand.

"Yes that's true," I said as I dodged some younger kids running through the halls. I had to giggle when I saw them get caught by Mrs Beggirwalked who gave them all detention.

Elizabeth, Ethan, Kate and Ashley were sitting outside the library on the steps. Elizabeth and Ethan had practically swallowed each other's faces. I mean total gross me out! As we walked past the group, Ashley and Kate giggled that annoying giggle (you know the one I mean the whole look at me I'm a dizzy cheerleader giggle) and called out,

"Hello Gordo," giggling the whole time.

I rolled my eyes yet again… hey it's a bad habit so sue me. Gordo looked confused as we entered the library. We sat down and I pulled out my writing stuff.

"That was weird," he stated.

"Hmmm…" I replied absentmindedly while I retrieved my pen which had fallen off the table.

"Outside, Kate and Ashley," Gordo elaborated.

"Oh," I snapped up hitting my elbow in the process, "Ow!" 

I rubbed my arm.

"You alright?" Gordo asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"Anyway…I wonder why they decided to talk to me?" Gordo wondered.

Uh oh. I did not want to go there.

"Um I suppose they like you," I said as I pretended to be totally absorbed in my work. Okay I said it.

"Why would they like me?" Gordo asked genuinely confused.

I was silent.

"Miranda?" Gordo put his arms over my work so I had to look at him.

"Well why wouldn't they like you?"

"Why would they?" he replied.

Lord this boy is naïve.

"Hello? Gordo, take a good look at yourself."

"Yeah…so I'm nothing special."

Oh man.

"Gordo, you're nice, smart, funny, cute, understanding. Do I need to go any further?"

"Smart, funny, cute…is that what you think of me Miranda?"

Oops backed myself into a corner there. Now what do I do?

"Uh…"

"Gordo!"

Oh yes saved…or not. Kate and Ashley walked up to the table.

****

Nahima: Oti so people what do you think? Please R&R! 

Aure: She desperately needs it.

N: Hey you get back here you little…

Ryna: There they go again. Don't forget to review. It helps get the creative juices flowing. Thanks. Oh yeah and Nahima does not own any of the songs mentioned through-out this story.


	2. Party Invitation

AN: Oh I'm so happy. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Thank you Lizzie-Gordo-Princess, Baby-Angel aka Lala, HP Girl and iLoVeShIaL for the support.  
PinkPrincess – I agree there need to be more M/G stories in this section. There are way too many L/G.  
funky pink high top – Hey sista! Lots of blinking and screaming I see. Thanks for the review!

And lastly to my first reviewer, Black Knight, thank you for the review and the suggestion I will attempt to clear that up in this chapter.

Sorry for the delay I have reasons and excuses but people either don't care and just want to read the story or don't believe me so I won't tell ya.

Oti so off we go. I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the song mentioned in this story. I simply am using them for a little while.

Recap from last chapter

"Gordo, you're nice, smart, funny, cute, understanding. Do I need to go any further?"

"Smart, funny, cute…is that what you think of me Miranda?"

Oops backed myself into a corner there. Now what do I do?

"Uh…"

"Gordo!"

Oh yes saved…or not. Kate and Ashley walked up to the table.

"Hello Gordo and person sitting with Gordo."

'I really don't have to deal with this,' I thought.

"Uh hi," answered Gordo uncertainly.

"The reason we have come over is to confirm that you will be at the party which will be held at my house tomorrow night. It is for the whole of year 12 so I suppose you can come to Sanchez," Kate stated.

And I thought people were invited to parties not ordered to appear…hey wait a minute. Was Kate just being nice to me? It has to be a trick…oh wait a second, of course they are only being nice to look good for Gordo. Hmm…I really need to learn to organise my thoughts a lot better.

"Uh thanks," replied Gordo.

So where were we? Oh that's right, we're talking to Kate and Ashley, now I'm back on track. Kate being semi-nice threw me off.

"So does 7.30 sound alright?" asked Ashley, "that's when everyone else will be there."

"Um…okay?" Gordo spoke again.

"Great!" the two said in unison.

I watched in disbelief as the two girls not only spoke in unison but also did a hair flip, turned and bounced away giggling all in unison. I lifted one eyebrow to Gordo. He shrugged,

"What else could I have said?"

"How 'bout no?" I answered.

"And they would have pestered us all day…"

"Actually Gordo," I interrupted him, "they would have pestered you all day. Its you that they like not me."

"Hey...you just reminded me…"

"About what?" I asked.

"Was that really what you thought of me Miranda?"

Uh oh.

"Was what what I really thought of you?" I tried to feign ignorance.

"Miranda,"

Damn he didn't buy it.

"I…I...um…" 

Smooth Miranda, real smooth.

Just then the bell rang.

"Hey Gordo. Which class is English in today?" asked Josh, one of the guys in our class…obviously. For some reason Josh could never remember where all his classes were and even after asking like, five people still managed to go to the wrong class. But hey it got Gordo's mind off his question so I was happy. I put my books and pen back into my bag and stood up. It seemed Gordo had forgotten what we were talking about at least for the moment.

We walked into the chaos that was our English class and sat at our usual desks. I looked around at our chatting class. Elizabeth and her posse were sitting in the back of the class giggling. Looking at her I couldn't help but let my memories wash over me.

* * * F * * L * * A * * S * * H * * B * * A * * C * * K * * *  


__

In the holidays before the start of year 10 Lizzie, Gordo and I had not really spent much time together. Lizzie had been away visiting relatives and having a family holiday. Gordo and I hung out a bit but he had family commitments as well. It was during this time that my parents had started to fight. It affected me badly. I went to sleep crying every night and I had a really bad time. Gordo was great though. He could tell something was affecting me and spent as much time as he could with me trying to cheer me up. I supposed this was when I started to look at him in a different light…just a little. However I still needed Lizzie sometimes. The day Lizzie got back I though would have been a good day. The three of us went to the mall and we spent time catching up. Lots of fun or so I thought. Looking back now I don't see how I could have missed it, but Lizzie acted different. All her laughs seemed forced and cut short. She didn't really talk or act like she used to act around Gordo and I. She was constantly looking around and yawning. ("Jet lag, I suppose," she had said.) However that wasn't it. Lizzie was bored. Bored with the outing and bored with us.

Apparently while her family was away they had meet up with Kate's family by coincidence. (They had stayed at the same hotel.) Lizzie and Kate had started up a friendship. Gradually Lizzie hung out with us less and less. Making excuses. I tried to stay in contact; honestly I did but every time I rang her mother would tell me that Lizzie was out. It really hit me the first week of school. Lizzie sat with Kate, Ethan and to my shock was holding hands with Ethan. I later found out through the grapevine that they had been going out for at least a week and a half. A week and a half and she hadn't told me her supposed best friend! She never told me directly either.

That night my parents had a really bad fight and I needed someone to speak to. I knew that Gordo was going to be out so I tried to ring Lizzie and of course she was out. I suppose that that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I left the house really upset and angry and found Lizzie at a new café called Sparkle. I stormed in and told her that we needed to talk. She looked at me in disgust but came outside anyway.

"Why are you constantly fobbing me off to be with Kate of all people? Why didn't you tell me about Ethan? I thought we were friends Lizzie!" I ranted releasing my anger.

"One it's Elizabeth not Lizzie. Two Kate is a very interesting person and I enjoy her company more. Three I don't have to explain myself to you or tell you every detail of my life. We were friends, the keyword there being were as in no more."

"But why?" I asked hurt.

"Why? For a change. You and I have nothing in common and we have very different interests. I don't find you interesting anymore. So I'm going to go my way and you will go yours, hopefully in the opposite direction."

I was almost speechless, "F-fine then go and hang with you 'interesting' friends. I don't need you."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned away walking back into the café. I watched her walk away and then turned and walked away myself. I kicked a pebble and muttered, "Fine... no more."

* * * E * * N * * D* * F * * L * * A * * S * * H * * B * * A * * C * * K * * *  


I was brought out of my reminiscing by our English teacher, Mr Maki walking into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Today we will be discussing the intertextuality between the film 'The Shawshank Redemption' and the play 'The Crucible'. To do this we will be working in groups to write down some of the examples of intertextuality between the two texts. I will be choosing the groups and there will be no discussions and I will not be changing groups so don't ask.

Group one: Kyle, Jeanne, Isabel, Jesse, Brent and Liza

Group two: Kate, Ashley, Ethan, Elizabeth, David and Miranda…"

I didn't hear any other groups. I have to work with the people I dislike the most in the world for a whole double lesson…No freaking way! 

"Now class please move your chairs so that you are sitting with your groups."

There was some talking as people moved around. Obviously Kate, Ashley and Miranda would never move away from their beloved corner so Gordo and I had to get up and move. 

"It's okay Randa. You still got me there right?" Gordo's voice came from behind me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Gordo."

I sat down self consciously as the group glared at me. I sighed. This was going to be a long English lesson.

AN: Aha finally another chapter is up. Once again I'm sorry it has taken so long. Thanks for the reviews and support I really appreciate it. Here's hoping the next chapter won't take so long. Please R/R people and I'll love you forever and a day.

~ * Nahima * ~   



End file.
